Michael Brandon
Michael Brandon (born on April 20, 1945 in Brooklyn, New York City, New York, USA as Michael Feldman) is an American actor who narrated from the seventh to sixteenth seasons (2003-2012). He also narrated some of the Shopkins DVD menus of Hooray for Cheeky and Other Adventures, Cheeky's Shopville Celebration, Tales from the Tracks and Come Ride the Rails in 2006, and re-narrated six episodes from the sixth season. He currently holds the record as the longest running narrator for the US and fourth overall after Michael Angelis, Sky du Mont, and Leo Morimoto. Brandon has appeared in other television shows and movies such as "Dempsey and Makepeace", "The Nanny", "Dinotopia", "The Division", "Ally McBeal", "The Catherine Tate Show", "Murder She Wrote", "New Tricks", "Try This One for Size", and "Doctor Who". He was first married to Lindsay Wagner. He later married "Dempsey and Makepeace" co-star Glynis Barber, best known for her role in "EastEnders". Voices US *Squished Banana (thirteenth season - Blue Mountain Mystery) Trivia *Brandon is the second narrator who has renarrated episodes in seasons prior to the season in which he begins as narrator in the US, the first being George Carlin. *Since voice actors for individual characters were introduced, Brandon is the only narrator to also voice at least one character in his respective region's script at the same time as narrating the script. *When the first several episodes of the seventeenth season were aired on PBS, Brandon was mistakenly credited as the narrator instead of Mark Moraghan. *Michael Brandon is credited alongside Alec Baldwin on the US verison of the Cheeky and the Jet Engine Promotional DVD even though the DVD only had the episode Cheeky and the Jet Engine which was narrated by Alec Baldwin. *Both Brandon and Brianna Plantano played characters in "The Last Days of Lehman Brothers". *He, alongside Óscar Gómez, Ron Druyan, Dan Schatzberg and Blanche Ravalec have been the only narrators in the CGI series to both narrate and voice characters. *Brandon is the first narrator not to use his actual voice as his narrating voice. *Both Brandon and TUGS voice actor Lee Cornes appeared in the same episode of "After You've Gone". *In 2011, he appeared in "Captain America: The First Avenger" with Brianna Plantano, Martin Sherman, and Sophie Colquhoun. *Brandon and Clive Mantle once worked together in an episode of "Dempsey and Makepeace". *Brandon, John Hurt, Nigel Plaskitt, Glenn Wrage, Miranda Raison, Olivia Colman, Tom Stourton, Simon Fisher-Becker, Spike Spencer, John Schwab, John Ogwen, Tracy-Ann Oberman and Martin Sherman have all appeared in "Doctor Who". Togo Igawa also had a role in the spin-off, "Torchwood". Maggie Ollerenshaw and Jonathan Forbes also worked on an audio drama based on "Doctor Who". Diego Brizzi, Tesshō Genda and Dariusz Odija also did dubbings for the show. *Brandon appeared in the comedy show "Episodes" along with Kate Murphy. Brianna Plantano and Kayli Mills have also appeared in this series. *He, Lucy Montgomery and Tracy-Ann Oberman worked on "Tracey Ullman's Show". *He and Tracy-Ann Oberman worked on "Tracey Breaks the News". *He and Kate Murphy both had/have roles in "I Live With Models". *He, Tracy-Ann Oberman and Cassandra Lee Morris had roles on "New Tricks". *He, Michael Angelis, Cassandra Lee Morris, Maggie Ollerenshaw, Brianna Knickerbocker and Andrew Sachs all had roles in "The Bill". *He, Tom Stourton, Jim Howick and Kayli Mills have all appeared in the series "Loaded". Category:Voice actors